


Fire

by thisroadsofar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Being an alpha and omega pair of brothers, wasn’t uncommon. It was pretty normal for siblings to be in different classes. Although Dean as an Omega and Sam as an Alpha, had been through some heated arguments growing up. Right now, years later, they've outgrown most primal urges. But because of the last tragedy- Dean's beyond himself, and is giving up after the death of Cas, and Mary gone. Sam is struggling to keep fighting. Sam isn't sure he can stay strong for the Omega and take care of this Nephilim.Thank you so much to Angel_Tortured for writing the fic that inspired this piece!Link to fic:Ao3
Kudos: 1





	Fire

**Tags** : Alpha/Omega, Canon-Verse, Temporary Character Death (Not Sam or Dean), Hurt/Comfort, Dean/Castiel are mates.


End file.
